


=Childhood=

by raydiamond



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, MageFamWeek2020, happy happy joy joy joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiamond/pseuds/raydiamond
Summary: A part of #MageFamWeek2020 by @yukifrill, this is my take on prompt 'Childhood'~The kid shook his head. Unbelievable, that he was the reasonable one of them. That kid was going to be his king, then he couldn't just leave his jacket laying on the floor wherever he wanted. Or could he?
Relationships: Callum & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	=Childhood=

The door to the Banther Lodge opened with ease. A flurry of snow danced inside, and two pairs of small feet left snowy footprints on the carpet. A couple of young boys laughed and rejoiced of their annual winter break at the Katolis' royal family's winter lodge.

The young prince kicked off his shoes and let his jacket drop from his shoulders on the floor. He went running up the stairs, while the other boy neatly removed his shoes, arranged them and the prince's to their intented place. He removed his jacket after picking up the prince's, then he reached them both on the rack by the door.

The kid shook his head. Unbelievable, that he was the reasonable one of them. That kid was going to be his king, then he couldn't just leave his jacket laying on the floor wherever he wanted. Or could he? He would have servants, wouldn't he? Maybe he could just leave his clothes however he wanted. Sigh, maybe he'd be the one to pick them up for him, just like he did now.

"VIREN!" the prince's high voice pierced the walls of the lodge. His running alone sounded like an army. He jumped a couple of steps down and gestured wildly with his arms.  
"Viren, come on! I want to show you something!" the prince shouted and chuckled.

"Shouldn't we help your parents bring in the-?"  
"In a minute! Come on!" 

Viren, the reasonable one of them, smiled and followed his prince upstairs.  
"Coming, Harrow!"

~

The door to the Banther Lodge had frozen shut, and snow was blocking it. A couple of well aimed shoves and the door nudged. After a moment the doors were open as much as for a little kid to squeeze through.  
"Come on, little prince!" chuckled the blond kid as he squeezed through to help push the door open. After him came a little younger boy, the other prince of Katolis. 

The door started moving, and soon the adults were able to get inside. The blond made a comment about how strong he was, the younger boy smiling shyly at him. King Harrow squeezed in first, bringing more snow inside than was necessary. After him entered Lord Viren, and behind them was Amaya, the Queen's sister. She closed the doors behind them. 

Viren removed his mittens and said: "I'll get the fire going. Soren, show the prince around, would you?" He sighed when he saw how his son removed his jacket and boots and left them laying on the floor. He wondered where he had learned such manners, not from him - then he saw the King do the exact same thing. Figures. His son, future crown guard as he kept telling his dad, followed the King around like it was his job. Of course he'd pick up bad influence. 

"Okay, you follow me, little prince boy!" Soren announced loudly and patted his chest. The prince looked over at his step-father and the High Mage, the King giving a little nod.  
"Go on, Callum", he said. Callum curled his lips and started following the other boy up the stairs. 

"And treat him like a prince, Soren!" Viren shouted after them while picking up his son, and the King's, clothes from the floor. Prince Callum had neatly placed his clothes aside, not to their places, but out of the way.  
"Vire-een", Harrow chuckled and dragged his name. He followed the High Mage over to the fireplace; "They are just kids. It's okay if they loosen up a little. We did so too, every winter." 

"Yes", Viren replied; "And not just during winter break. Soon I treated you like that everywhere, and I was considered disrespectful." Viren knelt down in front of the fireplace and started to stack firewood. 

"Viren", Harrow knelt down next to him; "We would never think like that of your children. You know that."  
"I hope", he added quietly. 

Viren snapped his fingers a couple of times before he was able to lit the tinder. He pulled back and sighed.  
"I-... I know, Harrow. I must apologize, my mind's been all over the place ever since-..." Viren murmured silently and just barely dared to look his King in the eyes. Harrow gave him a small, a little sad smile and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
"I know", Harrow said to him; "We don't have to talk about it." 

"I am so grateful for your friendship, Harrow. Always been. When no one else was there, you were."

"Always by your side. Like you've been on mine", Harrow replied to him and gently shook him. Viren smiled to him. 

Amaya cleared her throat and upon getting their attention she told then that she'd see to her duties. Harrow stood up from Viren's side and looked down at him.  
"I'll help Amaya with dinner. Check on boys, when you're free", said the King. Viren bowed his head for him and Harrow followed Amaya to the kitchen. 

Viren turned to look at the fire. He took a deep breath, stood up and brushed dust from his clothes. Yeah, he should see to the boys before they come up with something they shouldn't.


End file.
